The Squirrel Princess
Childhood's movie-spoofs of "The Swan Princess (1994)". Cast: * Baby Odette - Molly Davis (Toy Story) * Young Odette - Penny (The Rescuers) * Mid-teen Odette - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Teenage Odette - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Adult Odette - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Swan Odette - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Young Derek - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Mid-teen Derek - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Teenage Derek - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Adult Derek - Bob the Builder * Young Bromley - Mac Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) * Teenage Bromley - Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law) * Adult Bromley - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Monkey Bromley - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Rothbart - Jafar (Aladdin) * Rothbart's back-up singers - Hades (Hercules), Rasputin (Anastasia) and Clayton (Tarzan) * Jean-Bob - Mushu (Mulan) * Speed - Oscar (Shark Tale) * Puffin - Iago (Aladdin) * Lord Rogers - Robert (Bob the Builder) * Reptile Rogers - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) * Queen Uberta - Dorothy (Bob the Builder) * Bird Uberta - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * King William - Mr. Bentley (Bob the Builder) * King William's Captain - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) * Human Chamberlain - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Pig Chamberlain - Donkey (Shrek) * Bridgit the Witch - Merida (Brave) * The Great Animal - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) * Alligators in the Moat - Kaa (The Jungle Book) and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) * Palace Band/Target Practice Animals (During "Practice, Practice, Practice" song sequence) - Bodi, Darma, Germur, Angus Scattergood, Ozzie, Riff, Skozz, Floyd and Fleetwood Yak (Rock Dog) * Mouse - Sly Cooper * Dragon - WALL-A (Wall-E) * Fly - George Pig (Peppa Pig) * Dragonfly - Kiba (Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realms) * The Singing Men - Red Ranger, Green Ranger, Blue Ranger and Gold Ranger (Power Rangers Zeo) * The Princesses - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Cinderella, Jasmine (Aladdin), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Mulan, Tiana (Princess and the Frog), Rapunzel (Tangled), Anna and Elsa (Frozen) * The Singing Chorus during "Princess on Parade" - Dragonborg, Ladyborg, Lightningborg, Fireborg and White Blaster Beetleborg (Beetleborgs Series) * The Birds in Puffin's Army - Blue (Rio), Marcel and Paddy (Alpha & Omega) * The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him - Peter Pan * The Lady who faints after seeing a frog - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) Scenes: *The Squirrel Princess part 1 - Prologue *The Squirrel Princess part 2 - "This is My Idea" *The Squirrel Princess part 3 - What Else is There? *The Squirrel Princess part 4 - Jafar Attacks Mr. Bentley *The Squirrel Princess part 5 - At Squirrel Lake *The Squirrel Princess part 6 - "Practice, Practice, Practice" *The Squirrel Princess part 7 - 'Assemble for Counting'/Catching the Fire *The Squirrel Princess part 8 - Mushu and Oscar/"Far Longer Than Forever" *The Squirrel Princess part 9 - Iago/Wendy and Jafar's Confrontation *The Squirrel Princess part 10 - Dorothy and Robert/Bob the Builder in the Library *The Squirrel Princess part 11 - "No Fear" *The Squirrel Princess part 12 - Bob the Builder and Quasimodo/The Search Begins *The Squirrel Princess part 13 - It's Not What It Seems *The Squirrel Princess part 14 - Bob the Builder Finds Wendy/Jafar Confronts Again *The Squirrel Princess part 15 - Jafar's Latest Scheme Yet ("No More Mr. Nice Guy") *The Squirrel Princess part 16 - Where is Quasimodo?/At Jafar's Dungeon *The Squirrel Princess part 17 - At Dorothy's Kingdom ("To the Ball") *The Squirrel Princess part 18 - Iago's Big Idea/"Princesses on Parade" *The Squirrel Princess part 19 - The Unexpected Guest *The Squirrel Princess part 20 - Gator-Aid *The Squirrel Princess part 21 - In the Ballroom/Wendy Flies, Bob the Builder Gallops *The Squirrel Princess part 22 - Bob the Builder Battles Jafar *The Squirrel Princess part 23 - Happily Ever After *The Squirrel Princess part 24 - End Credits part 1 ("Far Longer Than Forever" (End Title)) *The Squirrel Princess part 25 - End Credits part 2 ("Eternity") Movie Used: * The Swan Princess (1994) Footage: Clips from TV Shows/Movies/Video Games Used: * Toy Story (1995) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004) * Milo Murphy's Law (2016) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) * The Lion King (1994) * Timon & Pumbaa (1995) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1/12 (2004) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin: TV Series (1994) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Hercules (1997) * Hercules: The Series (1998) * Hercules 2: Zero to Hero (1999) * Mulan (1998) * Mulan 2 (2004) * Shark Tale (2004) * Peter Pan (1953) * Return to Neverland (2002) * Looney Tunes (1930) * Space Jam (1995) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Santa Claus is Coming to Town (1970) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 4D (2003) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Brave (2012) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Robin Hood (1973) * Rock Dog (2017) * Sly Cooper Series * Wall-E (2008) * Peppa Pig (2004) * Peppa Pig: The Golden Boots (2015) * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (1996) * Power Rangers Zeo (1996) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * Cinderella (1950) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Tangled (2010) * Frozen (2013) * Beetleborgs (1996) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Alpha & Omega (2010) * Bee Movie (2007) Trivia: Gallery: Poster Category:Swan Princess Movies Category:Swan Princess Spoofs Category:The Swan Princess Category:The Swan Princess Movies Category:The Swan Princess Spoofs Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoof Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoofs Category:The Swan Princess Movie-Spoof Category:Childhood Category:Childhood Movies Category:Childhood Spoofs Category:Childhood Movie Spoofs Category:Childhood Movies Spoof Category:Childhood Movie Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie Parodies Category:Movies parodies Category:Parodies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:DeviantART Category:Rated G Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Swan Princess Films Category:The Swan Princess Movies Spoofs Category:The Swan Princess Movies Spoof